


OTPtober Works

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: My collection of stories for OTPtober prompts. Invoices some John Tracy with an OC, Nibenhu Cas, and some Nibenhu Cas/Marcus Tracy who is also an OC, but who belongs to a friend. There may be some others mixed in too, but I'm undecided at this time.Written mainly for myself, but feel free to read.
Relationships: John Tracy/Original Characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	OTPtober Works

John felt boxed in a corner, both physically and mentally. He had been backed into the corner he was now standing at, almost immediately, by a small group of ladies, all cooing after one of the most eligible bachelors at the party. Why couldn’t have Scott or Gordon have come instead? He was pretty sure there was a cospiracy against him.

John smiled politely as one of the women chatted on, while all the same looking around for the familiar face of Colonel Casey, not that she thought she would be much help at the moment. In fact he could see that Casey had been cornered herself. It looked like a few higher ups had stopped her in her tracks. 

“So, what do you think?” John blinked at the question from the blond in front of him, realising that he hadn’t actually heard the question. “Um...sorry?” The blond, was her name Reanne? Roxanne? John hadn’t quite caught that either, and he felt a little bad. Either way, her smile turned into a small frown. 

Before she could reply, John looked up and his jaw dropped. Walking into the room, glass of champagne in hand, was Captain Nibenhu Cas, and she wasn’t in uniform either, instead she was in a gold coloured dress, that dipped quite low, John could already feel himself blushing as he watched her pause and look around the room.

John made to go over and say hello, forgetting he was surrounded and almost jumping at the hand that grabbed his sleeve. “You still haven’t answered my question…”

John paused, trying to come up with the best reply he could give with still not knowing what the question was. “Uh, I think it still needs a little thought…?” The blond woman frowned again.

“John! There you are!” Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Nibs walked over, grinning at John, before giving him a peck on the cheek, ignoring the other women. 

John smiled rather shyly. “Uh, hi Nibs…” His eyes darted around the room, trying to look anywhere but her cleavage, and failing, feeling his cheeks hotten up.

Nibs took John’s arm and smiled at the ladies standing there. “Excuse us, ladies.” She said, ignoring the glares and leading John away. “We’re on a date.” She added, giving the ladies a little wink.

“Thanks Nibenhu.” John heaved a sigh of relief at being saved from those ladies, then he realised what Nibs had said. “Wait..what..?” 

Nibs laughed. “Relax, I just said that to try and keep them away.” John muttered a small ‘oh’ and looked away. Why did he feel a little disappointed at that? Nibs looked at him trying to judge how he was feeling. “Um...unless you want it to be?”

John glanced over at her, was that a hopeful smile? He had only really known Nibs through work, though sometimes their conversation would go in a personal direction. He was always happy to speak with her, she was a nice change from Casey, she made him smile and sometimes he found himself thinking about her, in quieter moments, and wondering what she was up to.

He wondered if Nibs had ever felt the same. 

John stopped walking, and gently maneuvered Nibs so they were off to the side. “Nibenhu.” John started with a smile. “Would you like to come on this date with me?”

Nibs grinned. “I would love to.”

John grinned back, maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
